


Time Gave a New Change

by WillianHarrienEvangelly



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-22 14:30:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22351027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WillianHarrienEvangelly/pseuds/WillianHarrienEvangelly
Summary: Bill Denbrough gets a chance to change everything.A chance to step back in time and save the lives of the people he lost.
Relationships: Ben Hanscom/Beverly Marsh, Bill Denbrough/Ben Hanscom, Bill Denbrough/Mike Hanlon, Bill Denbrough/Mike Hanlon/Stanley Uris, Bill Denbrough/Richie Tozier, Bill Denbrough/Stanley Uris, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Comments: 7
Kudos: 43





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This is the English version of my fanfiction from Wattpad.

William Denbrough was in Derry again. It's been 3 years since It's last attack. He was at the cemetery again, staring at the Denbrough family tombstone.  
Zack Denbrough, Sharon Denbrough and ... George Denbrough.

The last Denbrough alive wiped away the remaining tear, heading for Edward Kaspbrak's tomstone. His best and first friend was there, without a body, Bill tried to look for the body for the funeral, at least. He failed to enter the monster's chamber.

"Hi, Eds. How are you? I miss you, ... Ge-Georgie and ... S-Stan. I hope you're better than me. Richie misses you more, he feels guilty for never saying he liked you. Yes, I know he liked you, I found out when we were still young. Ben and Bev got married, finally. I was happy for them, you know ... Audra and I got divorced, not because the marriage was bad, but because I needed time alone and didn't want to hurt her, she doesn't deserve to be hurt. Mike left Derry, finally. Richie was slow but managed to move on, well, more or less. I just can't move on. Not when I know I failed again, I practically killed Georgie, just as I almost killed you all several times." Bill sits cross-legged and starts crying again" I'm sorry for all the shit I did, you didn't deserve any of this. I should have gone with Georgie, I should have stayed with Pennywise when he suggested, I should have stayed in Derry instead of Mike. I hope you forgive me, for everything I did ..."

A few sobs escaped his mouth and Bill clung to the tomstone tightly.  
He heard footsteps behind him but completely ignored until someone called to him

" William, William, William ... When you will understand that nothing that happened was your fault."

Bill turned around recognizing the voice. The old man from the antiques shop.

"Do you remember me, William?" 

"Yes I remember. You sold me my Bike." wipes away tears and gets up prepared to just go away and ignore the charlatan man.

The man just laughed.

"That's not what I'm talking about. Do you remember the turtle in the quarry?" 

Bill looks at the man briefly with a frown before turning and shaking his head and murmuring one:

" That man must be crazy." 

Then he stopped walking when a memory came to mind.

Eddie, Stan, Beverly, quarry, Ben and the bandage on his belly, Richie screaming about something touching his foot, Bill dived and found it was just a turtle.

"How do you ... How do you know that?" 

The man laughs again.

"William, William, you keep surprising me, boy. So determined, so ambitious, so noble, so brave and so foolish." 

" Pennywise ?! Are you Pennywise?" 

" No, but he's my brother. I warned him about you, William. He said he would kill you and look ... The game has changed twice."

" Brother? Look, you fucking clown, if you think I'm going to fall for your games again, you're ... "Bill shouted but was interrupted by a slap from the man on the head.

" Language, William."

" FUCK, FUCK, SHIT."

The man took a cane that Bill had not even noticed and hit the younger man's head.

" Auch!"

" One more word from your mouth and you will regret being born." 

Bill frowns but says nothing.

"Great, I'm glad we got along. It looks like I hit the right person, you did an excellent job on that timeline but I'm sure you will do much better on another." 

The man smiles and Bill is surprised.


	2. Chapter I- The Time Traveler_Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One more chapter

Bill still couldn't say anything, and honestly, he was afraid to start talking and stuttering.

"Don't be like that, William. The surprises are still beginning." the man passed him by tapping his cane on the younger man's ass.

Bill stands for a moment before following the man. The man led him to Neibolt Street. House number 29 had collapsed, now only the wreckage was there. 

Bill stared at the place, unsure whether to enter or stay outside.

"Your courage impresses me a lot, William, don't fail now, please. The universe needs you again." The man said much more calmly and tenderly, playing with a stone with his cane.

Bill bowed his head, shrugged, and entered the fence door.

The man motioned for him to sit down. Reluctantly, He sat near the fence and away from the wreckage.

" I have a proposal to make to you. You can deny it, of course, but I doubt you will." The man smiled.

Bill relaxed. His muscles relaxed from curiosity. This behavior gave rise to a laugh from the older man.

"Funny how your curiosity overcomes any other characteristic of yours. Fear, nervousness, reluctance. Everything is overcome by curiosity. In fact, it is not your defect, it is a quality." Bill gave a weak smile. " And you should use your smile more often. I know that you are curious to know my proposal, but I have not yet presented myself properly. I am Maturin, the creator of your world."

Bill frowned and opened his mouth to speak but the man spoke again.

"I know what you're thinking. I must say that the way you humans tell the story of the origin of your universe is more interesting than it really was. It was an accident, some jokes from my brother. Pennywise, before I created this universe it was the Spider, the destroyer of worlds ..."

" Pennywise is a woman?" Bill interrupted taking the cane to his head.

"It's not a woman, nor a man. There is no definition of gender for us ancestral beings. Pennywise always hated me, for being the creator of worlds. He decided to do it, this game turned my stomach, I threw up and ... Ta dah! Your universe was born." 

Bill was unmoved for a few moments, before bursting out laughing.

" I don't know who's crazier, you for telling such a story or me for believing so far."

Maturin rolled his eyes and kicked Bill in the leg and he groaned in pain.

"When are you going to stop being annoyingly stubborn, William? Now I understand why my brother hated you." 

Maturin made a strange gesture with his hands and out of the wreckage Eddie's dead body appeared.

Bill looked surprised before running to his late friend.

" Oh, Eddie! You don't know how much you miss it. "the tears were falling again and Bill pressed Eddie's decomposed body against him.

Maturin came over and put a hand on Bill's shaky shoulder

" Will you hear my proposal?"

Bill looked at the cosmic being with red, tear-streaked eyes and nodded slowly.

" You and your friends did a wonderful job in this reality, but I think in another reality, you will do much better. That's right, I'm giving you a chance to save who you haven't been able to save before. What do you think, then, of fixing your mistakes?" 

Bill grinned at those words.

" I accept." 

" Great." 

Maturin looked Bill up and down.

" No, you won't be like this."

The cosmic being made a movement with his hands again and Bill felt his body leave the ground.

He looked at his hands getting smaller and softer, just as he felt his hair go gray and replaced by a reddish-brown bang. He felt the clothes get wider and finally fell to the floor.

"This is much better." 

Bill looked at a pool of water nearby and looked at his reflection. I was young again.

"What clothes were you wearing on the day your brother disappeared?"

"Pajamas." 

Maturin snapped his fingers and his loose clothes were replaced by his pajamas. The same pajamas you wore on the day Georgie disappeared.

"Well, I think everything is ready. Ah, yes .... There will only be one detail that will be important. This timeline will cease to exist if you are successful, everything will disappear, otherwise you will return to this timeline. Also, if you are successful you will be on the other timeline."

Bill nods before he thinks about it.

" Can I say goodbye to my friends from this timeline?"

Maturin thinks for a while but nods by snapping his fingers again.

Now they were no longer in the Neibolt house, but in a luxurious house. Bill looked at a photograph that was there. Beverly and Ben's wedding. The day they were all together again after the fall of Pennywise.

They heard laughter and the sound of glasses clinking. Bill looked at Maturin and he motioned for him to move forward.

Slowly, Denbrough walked to the kitchen where he saw the Benverly couple. Sweet Beverly and loyal Ben.  
He smiled, staring at the happy couple before the redhead noticed his presence.

"Ben, look!" 

Ben looked too and got up from his chair and walked over to Bill.

"Are you lost, child?"

Bill opened his mouth to speak but was interrupted by Beverly.

"Ben, it's Bill. Our Bill, but young."

The couple stared at Bill in amazement.

"My God, Bill ... What ... How ..."

Ben tried to speak but failed to form a sentence. 

" He came to say goodbye." - Maturin decides to make his presence known.

"Say goodbye?! " the couple said to the same time before Bill smiled.

"I'll try to change our lives. That's why I'm younger." 

"Are you going to travel back in time?"

Bill and Maturin nod.

"We will go with you. "Bev was the first to speak.

" Losers stick together. " Ben concludes.

" I know, but this time he goes alone. What's more, your young versions will help you."

Bill smiled when he saw Ben with his head down and Bev crying.

The couple moved closer to the young friend. 

"Hopefully everything goes well. And I know that everything will be fine. You are Big Bill, you always solve everything." Ben tapped his friend on the shoulder. " If I die in that timeline, don't worry. It won't be your fault." 

"I would never let that happen, Benny. Never." 

"We know, and that's what concerns us. Don't take any chances for us, please." Ben speaks again with a tender and sincere smile.

"You know he's going to risk his life anyway, there's no point in saying that." 

Bill blushed at Maturin's comment.

Ben looked at Bill with pride in his brown eyes. Almost a fatherly pride.

"I am very happy and proud of you."

Ben hugs his friend's thin, small body, which he then reciprocates.

"Thanks, Benny." 

Ben, still smiling, walked away for Bev to take his place.

"You look the same as I remembered. So noble and wild. " tears fell down her face. " I know what will happen to me here, don't worry, I'm not afraid. I know you will be able to do your best, as you always do. " Bill was also crying staring at Bev's blue eyes.

Bev came over kissing the corner of Bill's mouth. An almost motherly kiss, like he never had.

Tears fell down the faces of the three losers.

" We know you will make it. "Ben concluded still smiling fatherly.

" We always love you. " Bev said motherly.

Maturin prepared to snap his fingers.

" WAIT! "Bill runs to the couple embracing the two.

The couple welcomed the young man into the warm embrace.

" Never stop being as you are, Big Bill." Bev whispered in his ear.

Bill broke away smiling at the couple.

" Next stop, Richie Tozier." Maturin extends his hand to the young Bill who soon held it.

Maturin snapped his fingers again and this time they were inside a hotel room.

" My God! Billiam ?!!" a familiar voice sounded a little hoarse and tearful.

Richie was standing looking at the young man, before running up to him and hugging him.

"What happened to you?"


	3. Chapter II- The Time Traveler_Part 2

Richie touched his friend's face as if he didn't believe it.

"Rich, I'm going to save Eddie, Stan and Georgie." 

Richie's already depressed countenance got worse when he heard the name "Eddie".  
He already missed hearing that name in Denbrough's voice.  
Bill had never mentioned Eddie after his death.  
Richie then began to think of the younger man's words.

"To save? But ... Eddie ... Bill ... Shit, don't tell me you're going to ..." 

"Yes, Rich. I will travel back in time. I will save them all."

Richie smirked, looking into the blue-green eyes like an ocean.

"Finally, I expected a stupid and impulsive attitude from you." 

Bill laughed at Richie's comment.

"I've had worse ideas." 

Richie laughed.

"That's true." he said with a French accent.

Richie stopped laughing, looking Bill up and down.

"As if you hadn't aged a second."

Bill hugged Richie and felt the older man's fingers in his auburn hair.

"Save Eddie for me and tell him the truth, Billiam." 

"I say, don't worry, Trashmouth. And stop calling me Billiam, I hate that Nickname."

Richie laughed again.

"Get used, then, my past self will not forgive in Nicknames." 

This time they both laughed. Richie sniffed the youngsters' hair one last time, the sweet scent of coconut filling his nostrils. He kissed the top of the young man's head, moving away a little.

" Let's miss you, William." Bill looked at Richie wide-eyed, it was the first time Richie had treated him by his real name.

"Me too, Richard." 

Richie smiled again.

"Big Bill, Bill, Billy, Billy Boy, Billiam, Little Bill ..."

Bill laughed at all the ridiculous Nicknames Richie gave him.

"See you, Trashmouth." Bill nodded to Richie, who returned.

Maturin gave Richie a nod and snapped his fingers.

This time, braking was more difficult. Bill fell on his back on the mud floor and gave a high-pitched scream when he saw a pig beside him.

The scream caught Mike Hanlon's attention.

"I can't believe ... Bill?" 

Bill looked at the dark-skinned adult, smiling.

Mike pulled the teenager off the floor and hugged him without caring about the mud.

"Bill, I missed you so much." 

The teenager smiled more and returned the hug.

"How is it..." 

"I'm going to travel back in time, Mikey." 

Mike's eyes widened. Bill couldn't be serious, could he?

"No, it can't be. This is impossible." 

"How do you explain I'm becoming a teenager again?" 

Mike fell silent thinking.

"I'll go with you." 

"Unfortunately, that cannot be possible, Michael. William is the only one who can make this trip." 

Mike looked down, only looked up when he saw a pair of pale, small hands grab his.  
Mike loved seeing that contrast of colors, just as he loved looking into the bright blue-green eyes one last time.

" I know it's hard to believe it, but I have to do it. I can't let innocent people pay for Pennywise. I can't leave Adrian Mellon dead when he had a wonderful future with the one he loved most, I can't leave Dean dead because I didn't make it in time, Betty, Ed Corcoran and Victoria died in vain. Eddie, Stan and Georgie died because of me, all because I didn't want to play with Georgie ..."

Mike pulled the teen's thin, small body against him, feeling tears fall down his face, wetting the young man's pajamas.

" None of that was your fault, nothing. Never dare to say it was your fault again, William Denbrough. Never."

Bill smiled away from Mike's body.

"I'm sorry to leave you again, Mikey." 

"You never abandoned me. During all these years it was as if you were always by my side ...- Mike for a second before frowning - If you discover my secret, don't blame me, we don't choose who we love." 

Bill was confused but nodded.

"I would never do that." 

Finally, he released Mike's hands and kissed his cheek as he went over to Maturin.

"See you soon, Mikey." 

Mike put a hand in place of the kiss smiling. How he would miss that small but wild and untamed leader.

Maturin snapped his fingers again, this time at the Neibolt house. The only strange thing was a blonde woman who was waiting for them.

" Audrianna, I'm glad you arrived ..." Maturin received cheerfully.

"Hello, Maturin." 

"Audra?" Bill almost shouted the name of the ex-wife smiling but then fell silent thinking that she didn't know what was going on.

"I know what's going on, Bill. You don't have to react like that. I'll go with you." 

Bill was going to protest but Maturin interrupted him.

"I already saw all possible futures for the new reality but in all of them you would need help from someone who was not Derry at that time. Audra was the best choice." 

Bill just agreed and sat down on the floor while watching Maturin make the weird movement with his hands and Audra getting younger, just like him.

Her hair was long blond, as if it had never changed, just grown, as well as her green eyes that he loved to watch.

"It's time, guys. You are lucky to be able to do this, no one else in the entire multiverse has been authorized to do it.   
I give you a chance to change everything but there will be some changes. Good luck, William Denbrough." 

Audra held out a hand to him.

" I missed you, Bill." 

She smiled at him, who then reciprocates holding her hand. A blue and purple portal appeared on the floor. Both jumped at the same time. The fall took only a few seconds before Bill closed his eyes and felt something soft and fluffy under his body.

He opened his eyes looking at his old room. October 12, 1988, he deduced, was startled when he heard the unmistakable noise of the Walkie-talkie. His eyes widened when he heard ...

"I'm ready, Billy." 

"Georgie ..." 

He got up and went to the window to see Georgie in her yellow raincoat waving at him and running.

"GEORGIE!" 

Bill runs after Georgie, hearing two familiar voices and Georgie's laughter.

Bill grabs Georgie against his body, hugging him and trying not to cry because he is holding Georgie again. He looked at the sewer opening, seeing only the dangerous red eyes staring at him with hatred and anger.

He heard footsteps running up to them, but he sighed with relief when he realized it was just Audra.

"Holy shit." Audra says looking directly at Pennywise.

Bill takes her wrist and pulls her behind him and she grabs Georgie automatically.

Bill approaches the opening of the sewer, putting himself on his knees. He looked at the clown with a death glare.

"Never get closer to my brother, you shit. Never." 

Pennywise said nothing, just stared at him, his eyes changed to orange with red edges.

Both looked at each other with hatred and anger. Greenish blue to reddish orange. The ocean on fire. Good and evil. True opposites.

So Pennywise growled, disappearing into the shadows.

"Thanks, Audra." 

The girl released Georgie running to Bill. Audra hugged the older boy, feeling tears wetting her clothes.

"You did it, Bill." she whispered.


	4. Chapter III- Sisters

Bill wiped away his tears and smiled at Audra.

"Thanks for your help, Audra."

"No problem, we're in this together."

Georgie looked at them both confused, but he smiled when Audra intertwined his fingers with Bill's.

"Are you like mommy and daddy?"

Bill and Audra blush, but the blonde laughs as Bill yells at Georgie ashamed and angry.

"GEORGIE!"

"Wait until I tell Wanda that you have a girlfriend."

Bill looks at Audra confused.

"Who is Wanda?" he asks and Audra just shrugs.

Georgie faces the two teenagers confused especially his brother.

"Wanda is our sister, Billy."

Bill opened his mouth to protest but Audra pinches his arm.

"He knows, Georgie. He was just playing with you."

Bill mumbled something while Georgie was satisfied with the blonde girl's response. Audra puts on the redhead's foot as he lets out a cry and falls to the wet floor.

The teenage couple takes Georgie home.

Bill stopped to watch Audra. Her wavy blond hair fell like a veil over her back. The bright, alert green eyes were more beautiful than emeralds.

Yes, now he knows the reason why he married the blonde.

Audra also stopped to observe her "future ex-husband".

It was strange to think about it, to go back in time to correct the mistakes Bill had made for 27 years.

Audra loved the sloppy and clumsy but imposing and firm way that Bill always carried. He loved the way the reddish-brown bangs fell over his blue-green eyes.

That deep and mysterious oceanic immensity that she could spend hours looking at to try to discover all its secrets.

Georgie ran to the stairs shouting:

"Wanda! Wanda! Bill got a girlfriend!"

Bill blushed so much that his cheeks and ears were the same color as his hair.

"Georgie didn't know Beverly, did he?" Audra asks smiling.

"No, they didn't know each other." He lowered his head thinking about the adult Beverly.

Her short red hair tickled his neck while her pink lips touched his. During the kiss, he tried to think of Ben, the romantic Ben, Audra, Mike and Stan.

Stan, the late Stan, the Jew with the golden curls and the honey-colored eyes that Bill so often thought during those lonely nights, even when he forgot who those sweet eyes belonged to.

Mike, the same Mike who did everything to bring them back together, 27 years later.

Bill smiled at that thought.

The redhead was taken out of his thoughts by the sound of Footsteps on the stairs.

Contrary to what he expected, it was not Georgie but a tall girl with blond hair and bright blue eyes.

Audra and Bill look at each other, the redhead frowns as Phillips shrugs.

"Hi, I'm Wanda, Bill and Georgie's sister. You must be Audra."

Bill's expression might be funny in another situation, but in that case it is just tragic.

"Yes, I'm new here in Derry. I live with my grandfather on this street."

Wanda smiled and took Audra's arm.

"Good, I bet you don't have many friends. I can help you with that."

Bill's supposed sister pulls Audra up the stairs.

He smiled, managed to save Georgie. He managed to correct his first mistake.

A few hours later, Audra gave an excuse to be able to leave.

" My grandfather must be worried, I have to go. Bill, you're with me, right? "

The boy jumped up and ran after Audra.

The rain was weaker, but they still wore raincoats.

Maturin, or Audra's grandfather, stared at the two smiling teenagers. He ruffled Bill's straight, wet hair.

" I knew you could do it, William. Now my brother will forget about Georgie and will focus on you, William. If he didn't like you very much in the other reality, here he will hate you."

Bill swallowed hard but tilted his head to the side, squinting.

"Who is Wanda?"

"Your sister, William. I warned you that some things were going to change here."

"I expected everything but a sister. - Bill grunted."

"She'll help, William. You just have to accept it."

Bill sighed.

"It's all right. And stop calling me William, I hate it."

"I know."

Maturin smiled at him and motioned for Audra to enter the house.

"Keep an eye on the way home, William."

The man closed the door and Bill stared at the door confused with the final words.

He shrugged and turned too quickly because it was against a body and a bicycle.

"Sorry, are you okay?" a familiar voice asks.

Mike. Mike was there. Young Mike.

"Mikey?" Joy spread across his face before Mike answered.

"Actually, it's Mike, but I've been given worse names."

_"Time travel, Bill. Mike didn't know you yet. Hurry, make up an excuse."_

"Sorry, I'm not very good with names."

_"Really? Didn't you think of anything better?"_

"I'm B-B-Bill." Bill was surprised to have stuttered but didn't show it.

 _"You stuttered, remember, you idiot. Why are you surprised?"_ his mind says.

"I know, you are the stutter boy that the whole city talks about. Don't mind them, they are no better than you." Mike is embarrassed and lowers his head.

Mike had to admit, the Denbrough kid was cute.

Bill blushed a little, which made Mike worse.

"It was nice to meet you, Bill, but I have to go." Mike lowers his head.

"I see, I have to go too." He turned to go home but stopped.

"I was wondering if you could come to the cinema with me, next Saturday." the redhead scratches the back of his neck.

Mike's eyes are brighter.

"Of course, I'll be there. Thanks for the invitation."

Mike waved at Bill as he got on his bike.

Bill smiled at Mike and waved back.

As soon as Mike turned the corner, Bill jumped with enthusiasm. He saved Georgie and started his friendship with Mike, the same day, he was really happy about it.

The following Monday, Bill entered the school with Wanda. She was truly a wonderful person that he would have liked to have had in his life. A more animated and optimistic Beverly version.

The school was the same as he remembered, saw Betty Ripsom and Ed Corcoran talking by the water cooler, Greta Keene and her friends bullying a red-haired girl, but it wasn't Beverly. Even so, he approached.

"Is there a problem, Greta?"

Greta seemed impressed that he didn't stutter.

" It's none of your business, stutterer."

He pushes Greta with his hip and lifts the redhead.

"Are you okay?"

"I am, thank you."

The redhead smiled at him. Wow, she's a lot like Beverly.

"Amber? What happened?"

Bill would recognize that voice anywhere. Beverly Marsh.

Long red hair, freckles, and sky blue eyes. Like when he met her.

" Nothing special happened. Bill Denbrough helped me."

Bill's heart skipped a beat when Bev turned to him.

" Thank you for helping my sister."

_"Sister?"_

"No problem." he said blushing and scratching the back of his neck.

The sound of the bell filled his ears, and he followed Wanda into the classroom, still thinking about his little redhead.

As soon as he walked in he caught Richie, Eddie, and ... Stan.

Stan. His Stan. Sweet and wise Stan.

He felt himself being groundless looking at Stan.

While he was lost in thought, he felt a firm, cold hand on his shoulder.   
  
  



End file.
